This disclosure relates in general to methods and systems for automatically adapting, based on a performance metric associated with the user, a learning schedule for prompting a user to access content objects, and for collecting and aggregating users' delay in electronically responding to educational questions.
Traditionally, courses operated on fixed schedules. Students were largely left on their own to develop effective studying techniques, and instructors frequently relied on coarse and infrequent feedback (e.g., quizzes) to gauge students' understanding of material. Such situations frequently lead to students investing insufficient or excessive study time and to instructors allocating instruction time and materials inefficiently.